Take your dad to school day
by The means of procrastinating
Summary: When Ariana and Eva Daniels have a 'take your dad to school day' they are dreading it. Ben Daniels is on a tour abroad with the rest of his unit. Yet can he make it to the day? ONE SHOT


**Based off of something I experienced the other day. ENJOY!**

* * *

Sabina Pleasure sighed sadly at the two girls sitting silently in her classroom. Every other student was with their dad getting last minute facts to tell the class. It was take your dad to school day. Sabina knew for a fact that the twins mother had done her best to talk them out of it, but had stopped a week ago, she guessed the twins had inherited their dads stubbornness. One parent came to stand next to her as his son went to the bathroom,

"It's a pity their dad couldn't be bothered to come." He murmured eyeing the twins sadly,

"You'll find out why when they do their part I'm sure." Sabina replied trying to keep the curt edge out of her voice, she slowly spun the simple wedding band on her finger in worry, the two girls noticed and headed to their favourite teacher,

"He'll be fine aunty." Ariana Daniels told her,

"Thanks, but I've told you to call me Miss at work." Sabina's voice didn't hold any anger or annoyance, just worry.

"Are we starting soon?" Eva Daniels asked,

"Yes, go back to your seats." She herded them away and grasped the locket around her neck. Inside was a picture of three people, one of whom she worried about constantly.

"OK, class, can I have your attention, gentlemen you may sit on the seats, but remember they were designed for six year olds, you may not be able to get up again." Sabina announced, a light ripple of laughter ran around the room,

"Alphabetically we will be telling people about our dad's work. Now, Hannah Abbot is first, Mr Abbot would you and your daughter care to join us." She gestured for the two to join her at the front, Hannah was grinning like a cat,

"This is my daddy, his name is William Abbot and he works as an architect, he had designed many buildings in London such as..." The speech went on and had light applause at the end. Three dads later murmurs went around the room,

"Ariana and Eva Daniels." The twins made their way to the front ignoring the pitying glances from the parents,

"Our daddy is called Benjamin Daniels," Ariana started,

"He is unable to be here today because-" She was interrupted by a knock at the door, the door opened and three gasps could be heard, the man in the doorway was tall, fit and muscled, he was tanned and had short black hair and bright blue eyes dancing with mirth, he was also dressed in fatigues.

"DADDY!" The twins exclaimed and launched themselves into the arms of the tall man who had crouched to hug them,

"Hey, I heard you were doing a presentation on me and thought I couldn't miss it. Did I?" He asked amused,

"No." Both girls shook their heads, all the dads were looking on shocked, and feeling very guilty about the previous thoughts,

"Sorry Sab, couldn't resist, Molly's idea." Ben Daniels grinned, the teachers hands were over her mouth,

"Ben, is he...?" Sabina couldn't finish, at her words a second person stepped through the doorway, he was taller than the first and also tanned, his hair was blonde and eyes green, in his arms was a small boy not quite four and grinning,

"Mummy!" He exclaimed, "Daddy's home!" Sabina flew across the classroom and flung her arms around her husband.

"You didn't tell me you were coming back!" She scolded tears streaming down her face,

"Sarge got tired of Ben moaning about not being here for this so he rotated us back." Alex replied, "You may want to attend to your class, front and centre Ben." All the students and parents were looking on in shock, one or two of the dads were wiping away a few subtle tears and now feeling even more guilty about the bad thoughts they had had earlier,

"Get a room Cub." A voice grumbled behind them,

"Wolf, Snake, Eagle, what are you doing here?" Sabina asked,

"Well, we quite literally came from the airport and as we are bunking at yours tonight we thought we would watch Fox make a fool of himself, and at the same time pick up the terrors from school." Snake replied hugging Sabina happily. All three of K unit had children at Brooklands Primary school just none in the class Ben's daughters were in.

"Class, look to the front, Mr Daniels and his daughters are about to start." Sabina instructed, they turned away and Sabina kissed Alex lightly, a few of the dads smirked at that, and the fact the children had been made to look away first.

"My daddy is Benjamin Daniels and as you can see he is in the army," Ariana stated,

"But not just any branch of the army, he is in the SAS and the men at the back are his unit, and our substitute uncles," Eva continued,

"We can't tell you about what he does because that would be wrong, but we can tell you that he is the best daddy ever,"

"And that Uncle James, Neil, Sam, Alex and aunty Sabina are the best in the world as well,"

"Our cousin is Jack the one over there, he is our main cousin, more like a sibling, but we have many others too." Ariana stated,

"I know what you were all thinking when we entered the room without a daddy but our daddy is special because, although we may not see him all day, everyday, we know that he loves us,"

"And that he thinks of us all the time,"

"And that the only reason he isn't there all the time is because he is serving his country so that we can be safe." Eva finished, the applause for that was huge, but nothing was as big as the smiles on their faces as Ben held Eva and Snake held Ariana, with Alex holding his son and his arm around his wife it was clear though they were not related in any way, shape or form, they were a family.

No matter how dysfunctional it was at times.

* * *

**Hope you liked that, I can now return to my other stories. :D**


End file.
